Desencontros e anseios
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Depois de um mês separado de Freya, com quem namora, Hyoga está ansioso para encontrá-la. Mas é tão difícil encontrá-la que até parece uma maldição!


**Nota:** _História escrita para o Desafio Bingo, um desafio promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

* * *

 **Desencontros e anseios**

* * *

Hyoga voltou correndo, o mais rápido possível. Mal passou pelo túmulo de sua mãe e já seguiu direto para Asgard, na esperança de encontrá-la com algum tempo livre. Freya lhe avisara que visitaria uma família de nobres muito influente em Bluegrad. Quanto a ele, ficara mais de um mês fora, realizando uma missão na Finlândia.

Atravessou as vilas feito louco até alcançar a entrada do palácio de Valhala. Os guardas avisaram-lhe: Hilda e Freya haviam saído no dia anterior para Bluegrad. Não lhe restou outra opção senão esperar por uma semana. Voltou para Kohotek, tratou seus ferimentos da última batalha, treinou e ajudou na aldeia.

Havia acabado de receber o aviso de que Hilda ainda permaneceria mais dois dias em Bluegrad, quando chegou uma carta do Santuário: uma nova missão, em Moscou. Avisou Asgard, preparou as malas e partiu, para lutar contra um desertor do Santuário que causava problemas na cidade. Passou uma semana investigando o paradeiro do malfeitor, até encontrá-lo e derrotá-lo. Segundo a nova lei estipulada por Saori, desertores precisavam ser levados até o Santuário para um justo julgamento, no qual seria decidido se o homem receberia pena capital ou não. Levou o sujeito de volta para Atenas, numa viagem tensa e cheia de burocracias.

Quando voltou para Asgard, decepcionou-se: Freya estava visitando uma amiga que estava acamada com uma infecção. Retornou para Kohotek e ajudou na pesca, enquanto esperava pelo retorno da amada. Sua aldeia estava passando por problemas financeiros, e ele conseguia tirar todos do fundo do poço, congelando um cardume inteiro.

Depois de pescar toneladas de peixes, viajou de novo para Asgard, em busca de quaisquer notícias de Freya. Fez a mala, mas, quando estava quase saindo de lá, o pai de um dos aldeões passou mal. Alterou os planos e levou o idoso para o hospital mais próximo, a mais de vinte quilômetros de lá. Permaneceu dois dias ajudando a cuidar do senhor, até mais familiares chegarem para substituí-lo. Ao regressar a Kohotek, descobriu que Freya havia passado por lá no dia anterior procurando por ele, mas, como não o encontrara, retornara para Asgard.

Nem lavou as roupas sujas do hospital. Fez uma mala nova e foi atrás da namorada, ansioso para encontrá-la, abraçá-la e beijá-la. Viajou de madrugada, sem se importar com as dificuldades. À noite era muito difícil guiar-se pela região, mesmo conhecendo o caminho. Acabou se enganando numa área de vegetação e foi parar em uma vila estranha, onde passou a noite. No dia seguinte, ao chegar ao palácio, soube que Freya havia partido de novo na direção de sua aldeia. Haviam se desencontrado porque ele alterara o trajeto de sempre. Mas, se fosse logo, talvez a encontrasse.

Saiu correndo. Estava tão perto! Fez o caminho mais comum para sair de Asgard, olhando para todos os lados, até dar de cara com a saída. Era impossível que ela, com os cavalos, tivesse saído. Ele fora, afinal, bem mais rápido. Freya ainda estava em Asgard, mas onde? Deu meia volta e continuou procurando, perguntando aos moradores, entrando nas ruas mais importantes… e nada. Então ela já devia ter saído! Era melhor voltar correndo para casa e esperar por ela! Sim! Melhor ideia! Quase na velocidade da luz, alcançou o lar.

Preparou uma refeição especial. Quase não havia carne de vaca em Asgard, e Hyoga tinha um bom pedaço congelado. Assou-o com seu melhor tempero, fez um pão, separou um vinho, arrumou a casa. Sua namorada teria a melhor recepção de todas. Viam-se poucas vezes, por isso fazia questão de valorizá-la nesses momentos tão raros.

E esperou. Muito.

Já era noite quando começou a ficar realmente preocupado. Ela já devia ter chegado. Sempre que vinha, era acompanhada de guerreiros bem capacitados para protegê-la, mas… E se tivesse acontecido algo? Devia estar sempre presente para protegê-la! Saiu de casa, levando cobertores, o pão, remédios e água – todo o necessário para uma eventual emergência. E procurou pelas marcas da carruagem. O grande problema é que se iniciou uma tempestade de neve. E se tivesse havido algum acidente e ela estivesse exposta ao frio? Tal pensamento levou-o ao pânico. Passou por todos os abrigos no meio do caminho, foi pra Asgard e perguntou para todas as pessoas. Ninguém a havia visto. No palácio de Valhala, encontrou Hilda.

"Acha que ela está em perigo?"

"Não sei! Ela já devia ter chegado na minha casa! Eu procurei por todas as partes e não encontrei, Hilda. Estou tão preocupado…"

"Se algo tivesse acontecido, eu teria sido avisada por um deles. Há sempre dois mensageiros prontos para voltar caso algo aconteça. Acho que não aconteceu nada, mas vamos fazer uma busca."

E o exército inteiro de Asgard passou a procurar por Freya. Onde ela estava? Hyoga decidiu ficar em Kohotek para o caso de ela conseguir alcançar a sua casa. Voltou aflito e encontrou Yakov. A carne já havia acabado.

"Oi, Hyoga. Freya estava aqui até algumas horas atrás. Ela me pediu para ficar e agradecer pelo jantar especial que você preparou para ela. Mas ficou preocupada porque o cosmos da irmã dela estava agitado e resolveu voltar para Asgard."

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Alguma força sobrenatural impedia-os de se encontrarem. Mas ele precisava! Ao menos ela não estava em perigo. Saiu correndo de volta para Asgard, procurando por todos os lados. E quando lá chegou, o guarda negou com a cabeça:

"Não, ela ainda não veio."

Ok, agora era sério. Ele saiu correndo e refez o caminho, desesperadamente procurando por ela. Se não estava nos lugares mais óbvios, precisava procurar nos menos prováveis! Até reviraria pedras em busca de Freya. Outros guardas de Asgard juntaram-se à busca e encontraram a carruagem, tombada e sem uma das rodas. Um dos cavalos estava ferido e deitado. O outro mordia as rédeas, tentando se libertar. E as pegadas estavam praticamente cobertas pela neve que começara a cair.

O pânico tomou conta de Hyoga. Disparou na direção das pegadas, chamando por Freya, atrás de qualquer pista de seu paradeiro. Seu coração batia na velocidade de seus passos, temendo o pior, enquanto buscava qualquer abrigo por perto. Quando viu manchas de sangue, sentiu vertigem..

Guardas deslocaram-se para lá e conseguiram localizar a guarda de Freya. Quase todos estavam inconscientes, e o único desperto, um mensageiro, não podia andar por estar com um profundo corte na perna. Hyoga ajudou os guardas a fechar o ferimento, mas estava mais interessado em Freya.

"Onde ela está? Me diga, onde ela está?!"

"Foi naquela direção, fugindo dos bandidos. Eu consegui segurá-los um pouco, só não sei se ela os despistou."

Aquilo era pior do que imaginava! Hyoga lançou-se pela neve, chamando-a sem parar… Mas não conseguia encontrá-la. Os guardas também não estavam tendo sucesso, tornando a situação ainda mais crítica.

O que fazer? Tinha vontade de chorar só de imaginar o que os bandidos podiam ter feito com sua namorada. Ela ocupava um espaço enorme em seu coração, e sua ausência deixaria um vazio completamente insuportável na alma. Em pânico, parou na neve e ficou olhando os guardas chamando-a, sem sucesso. O que fazer?

Tentou acalmar-se. Freya podia ser inocente, mas conhecia muito bem Asgard e suas redondezas. Ela sempre ouvira muitas histórias do pai, antes de ele falecer. Havia, inclusive, uma história que ela amava, sobre como seu pai sobrevivera a uma batalha. E se ele fizesse o mesmo?

Começou a olhar para o cenário em volta, em busca de animais, não de humanos. Onde eram as rotas de fugas dos bichos sendo caçados? Por onde eles seguiriam? Encontrou algumas pequenas falhas na vegetação e as seguiu, cheio de esperança. Caminhou buscando rastros como em uma caçada, rezando para estar certo.

O caminho bifurcava-se, e ele olhou para o céu. Segundo Freya, seu pai sempre se guiava pelo sol. Tomou o caminho do leste. Seguiu adiante até encontrar uma gruta. Não teve dúvidas: entrou nele, mesmo sendo escuro demais para guiar-se sem se perder. Mesmo com o cosmos, não conseguia enxergar direito. Ademais, o solo de argila era escorregadio, aumentando o risco de quedas.

Foi assim que caiu e bateu a cabeça numa saliência da parede, perdendo a consciência.

* * *

Acordou na cama de um hospital. Yakov estava com ele, e disse que Freya estava a salvo. Encontraram-na perto da caverna, também inconsciente. Hilda a levara de volta ao palácio de Valhala, enquanto ele precisara permanecer internado para fazer mais exames. Apesar de ter acordado durante o resgate, já não se lembrava de mais nada.

"Ela deve vir te visitar, espero."

Sim! Ele precisava encontrá-la, ainda mais depois de um susto daqueles! E agora, tudo o que precisava era continuar ali para enfim vê-la! Finalmente!

Esperou comportadamente na cama, apesar de não gostar de hospitais. Afinal, em breve Freya estaria ali, cuidando dele, abraçando-o, beijando-o. Seria o melhor dia do ano, mesmo ferido.

Mas quem veio no lugar dela foi um guarda, do palácio de Valhala. Disse-lhe que Freya e Hilda tiveram de viajar urgente para lidar com uma súbita epidemia causada por um vírus. Pessoas já haviam morrido, e a população local começara a revoltar-se. Freya era ótima para fazer discursos e era muito adorada pelo povo. Sua presença no local seria imprescindível. Só que ele estava cansado. Precisava vê-la, desesperadamente.

Tomou uma decisão drástica. Pediu que Yakov comprasse um suco e esperou o garoto sair do quarto. Então fugiu pela janela.

Não ia mais esperar por ela! Nem mais um minuto, mesmo se metendo em área contaminada por algum vírus! Tinha de vê-la, naquele instante! Sem se preocupar de trocar a roupa do hospital, foi direto para a área afetada pela doença, correndo descalço, protegendo os pés do frio com o cosmos.

E descobriu que Freya estava acamada, por ter pegado o tal vírus. Seu caso não era grave, e ela já estava se recuperando, embora precisasse ficar isolada das outras pessoas. Mais um obstáculo a ser derrubado. Toda a parte separada estava guardada pelos homens de Hilda. Muitos eram seus conhecidos. Pediu as roupas para um deles, explicando seu plano, vestiu-se como guarda, entrou na área, pegou o lanche que uma serva pretendia levar até a Freya e disse, transmitindo segurança na voz:

"Deixe que eu faço isso."

Dirigiu-se ao quarto e abriu a porta sem bater, pois não queria chamar a atenção. Ela estava deitada, dormindo. Finalmente a vira. O coração acelerou, e ele procurou manter a calma. Fechou a porta com cuidado, aproximou-se dela e anunciou sua chegada, tentando fazer uma voz diferente.

"Senhorita Freya."

Ela acordou e fitou-o. Por um momento, ficou confusa e não disse nada. Ele colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa adaptada para a cama.

"Senhorita, trouxe o seu lanche da tarde. Aproveite-o bem."

Sentando-se, Freya sorriu:

"Obrigada. Está sendo um guarda muito dedicado."

"Eu tento ser."

"Só ficaria melhor se não forçasse a sua voz."

Ele retirou o elmo, revelando-se.

"Achei que conseguiria te enganar também."

"Acha que nasci ontem? Vem aqui, querido."

Finalmente o beijo que tanto desejara. Foi com fome, desesperado pelos lábios dela, por aquele abraço, por aquele fogo, tão inapropriado para aquele local, mas correto para a ocasião. Tirou as roupas emprestadas, revelou-se no pijama de hospital, e só então ela notara a loucura dele.

"Veio descalço e com a roupa do hospital até aqui, Hyoga? Não recebeu alta?"

"Que alta o quê! Eu só me transferi de quarto. Pro seu quarto!"

"Espere, assim você também vai pegar a doença, ainda não está cem por cento para proteger-se…"

"E daí? Seria mais um motivo pra eu ficar aqui."

"Você é louco…"

"Não peça a um cavaleiro de Athena para ser normal."

E apertou-a nos braços, jurando, mais uma vez, protegê-la de tudo e amá-la com todas as forças. Viu a porta abrir-se e revelar Hilda. Freya não notou, pois olhava para a direção oposta. A 'cunhada' lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, como se dissesse: 'que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!' Ele apenas alargou o sorriso, apertando Freya com mais ternura, como resposta. Hilda sorriu e saiu do quarto, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu devia me mudar para Asgard de uma vez por todas", comentou ele, cobrindo-a de beijos. "Não vou aguentar se tivermos de nos desencontrar tantas vezes assim."

"Tudo bem, eu não tenho pressa… Eu sei que você sempre voltará."

"Nenhuma? Jura?"

"Talvez um pouco."

"Estou frustrado agora."

"Tá, eu menti. Eu sempre tenho pressa. Sempre. Mas, se eu me afobar, acabamos nos desencontrando, e a espera é maior… Porque você está sempre com pressa também."

"É lógico. Eu odeio ficar longe de você."

"Venha.", respondeu ela voltando a abraçá-lo.

Hyoga inclinou-se sobre Freya, despejando todo o afeto acumulado naqueles dias. Finalmente a alcançara; agora não a soltaria mais.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
